Near to Eternity
by Rose G
Summary: Sparhawk's thoughts as he lies fighting for his life in Renodr after being knifed. Please r/r


Near Eternity

Rose G

Disclaimer - Everything is the property of David Eddings, and I have made no money from using it. Eternity belongs to Robbie Williams. 

A/N - I've only read the Diamond Throne out of the Elenium series so far, so some of this may not fit in entirely, but I had nothing else to write and I was bored -school holidays suck when its raining and there's nothing to do. If it's wrong, tell me and I'll change it. Basically, this is just Sparhawk's thoughts and feelings after he was knifed.

__

The past is done,

We've been betrayed.

It's hard to take, I know

Some one said the truth will out,

But I believed without a doubt 

In you.

~~~Robbie Williams, Eternity~~~

Sparhawk shook his head weakly; gathered all his remaining strength and lurched to his feet, left hand clamped over the Rendorish clothes that he wore and the gaping wounds. _Wounds... help... What did Martel think he was playing at?_ He risked a look around him, seeing his packhorse Faran standing there with his ears back and no sign of his riding horse. The Pandion Knight took a few steps; breath rattling in his chest until his legs buckled and he realised Faran was towering above him now. _If I catch Martel...I won't just kill him. I'll..._

A wave of intense pain swept over him, and he doubled over retching, convinced that God was about to call him home at any second. Lips pulled back in agony, he mumbled a prayer that he dimly remembered, a prayer that Vanion had taught him long ago one evening, a prayer for freedom. Sparhawk however, prayed for freedom from pain. _Why is it so noisy here? Faran's digging up the road again, some bird's talking away...at what, must be midnight now...Some-one's screaming - I wonder who it is...Bells ringing...What sort of weird place would have bells going at night?_

It took the Queen's Champion what felt like an age to work out what the bells meant. Jaw clenched, he tired to stagger to his feet but a combination of exhaustion, injury and his sheer bulk caused him to fall heavily, the clatter of iron shod hooves as Faran danced out of his masters way clearly audible to anyone in the area. _Stupid animal...That's it, you let everyone know we're here. Get both of us killed. It's a good job for you I can't stand up..._

Sparhawk could not spare energy to swearat Faran as the simple act of breathing was costing him everything he had yet the bells were calling to him, calling him on to safety. _As long as they aren't God's calling me home, I don't really mind. _Filled with shame, he began to crawl along the dusty roadlike a wounded animal with his right hand brushing against the walls of the buildings so that he would not lose his way. _Dear God, let those bells be what I think they are else Martel and his men are going to kill me. I don't think I could I outrun them now and there isn't anywhere I could hide else I'm going to bleed to death._

Sparhawk realised that the white brick had cut his hand open, could feel the blood dripping down onto his robes but his only response was a muffled whisper. 'Well, Sparhawk old son, its going to be a long while before you're holding a sword again.' Faran, who was following him, tossed his head at the sound of his master's voice and whickered softly. 

__

The Knight almost smiled. _At least some-one cares about me. Why don't you go back and get Vanion or Kalten instead of prancing about here? Or better still, put that temper of yours to good use and go attack Martel for me. _It was a long way, he noticed, the path seeming to slant slightly up hill, the sun beating down on him even though it was night time so that his thoughts were becoming even less lucid than before. The sound of the bells was loud now, deafening him, louder than even the sound of swords clashing against shields that he knew so well. 

Ages seemed to pass as he crawled along the road, shuddering away in revulsion from the clammy touch of blood on his garments. His thoughts were becoming less clear with every step, the pain and fear of the armed men reducing him to the level of a wild beast crawling towards his den, his only thought to reach the monastery. _Vanion...Kurick...Where are you? Sephrina...Can't you help me now, little mother? I might have been exiled... I didn't want this though...You lot let me down... I didn't know it'd end up like this. I'm sorry...I'm sorry...It hurts. God help me, I don't want to die. Not like this...I don't want to die._

Faran snorted, dipping his roman nosed head down to Sparhawk. The bells were louder now, and he raised his head very slightly. Above him towered the black walls of the monastery. No one was in sight, although Faran's bugle like scream of defiance was likely to bring people hurrying. His horse called once more as though sensing Sparhawk's need. Dimly, he heard footsteps hurrying, a tall man with an almost military bearing coming over to him, slapping Faran on the quarters. He relaxed imperceptibly, seeing clouds of blackness roll towards him. _I don't want to die. Don't let me die here. I want to speak to Martel before I die. Dear God, don't let me die here..._

Faran's clarion call echoed out into the darkness. 

__


End file.
